The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the variety name ‘Midnight Time’.
‘Midnight Time’, identified as ‘22054-0’, originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom. The female of the new variety is ‘20302-0’ (unpatented seedling) and the male parent is the variety known as ‘Trumbull’ (unpatented variety).
The new variety ‘Midnight Time’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.